Why Can't We All Get Along?
by agentdouble0negative2
Summary: Stiles is sure he's gone insane because there's an Angel sitting in his kitchen, with a Hunter, whose last name happens to be a gun. Things of course could be worse. Derek could be in the room.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, look, I wrote another crossover.  
>I've been in a Crossover mood lately, I think I jump started something.<br>Now it's all my brain is focused on and my other stories like Little Stilinski Hale and Derek Laws is falling behind. I need inspiration.**

So anyways...

**I posted it on my blog agentdouble0. tumblr. com**

**And now I'm sharing it here. **

**BUT BUT! Cas is in it this time. :-). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf nor do I own Supernatural. **

Stiles slowly reached for the drink in front of him, hands grasping the plastic cup as he took a gulp of soda. The brunette is sure he's gone insane, pretty sure. He reaches up and runs a hand through his buzz cut hair, from the back he goes to the front and runs it down his face. He takes a deep breathe, exhales it, takes another deep one. Stiles is reaching for his drink again but stops short, "Okay," he breathes, "so, let me get this straight."

Stiles turns his attention to the person on his left, "Dean Winchester," he says and the person nods. Stiles turns his attention to the person to the right, "Cas?"

Cas nods.

The bruntte exhales again, "So, hmm, just give me a minute."

Dean rolls his eyes, he's tired of this. Fifteen minutes now, they've been sitting down at the kitchen table. And the whole entire fifteen minutes, Stiles spent it, staring into space, eyes darting around the room, and the teen had finished two glasses of soda. He is done, they've got a werewolf to catch. "Look kid," Dean starts, "I don't have all day."

Stiles glares, "Yeah well, excuse me, you just hit me with a shit load of information."

Dean lets out a growl, and Stiles is sure that could compete with Derek's. Not all the way though, Derek was more threatening. Cas reaches over and places a hand on top of Deans, "We aren't going to get anywhere if you're going to be hostile," he whispers.

"Okay," Stiles says, "So you're an Angel?"

Cas nods, "Yes."

Stiles bites at his lip, worrying it between his teeth. _Yeah, I've gone insane_, he teen thinks to himself. Werewolves, he's sure exist, he knows they exist because he helped take down Peter Hale. But Angels. No freaking way. On that note, does every does every Hunter known to man have last name that somehow freakishly relates them to their job. Like the Argents, silver. And this guy, Winchester, gun. "Um, how do I know that this isn't some elaborate hoax?" Stiles asked.

Yeah, Dean has had enough. The hunter reaches across the table and grasps the front of Stiles' shirt and drags him across the table. _Well this is awfully_ familiar is what Stiles is thinking when he feels his head being slammed down onto the wood. "Dean!" Cas cries out in disbelief as he reaches over and separates the hunters fist from the material of Stiles' shirt.

"Well," Stiles huffs out, "I was going to offer you food, but I guess not."

Dean releases Stiles' shirt and throws himself back in his seat. Stiles grumbles, lets out a mocking cough as he fixes his shirt. The teen then sits down and crosses his arms across his chest. "Okay," he says, "okay I believe you."

Dean is now opening the manila folders again and is showing Stiles photos, photos that Stiles has seen already. _Well shit_, the brunette thinks to himself. The photos were the people that the Alpha killed. There is also a photo with the deer with the spiral on its side. "Do you know anything about these?" Dean asks.

Stiles sighs, "No."

"Look," Dean growls, "I've had a long day, and I really, really don't want to spend it with a seventeen year old who won't answer a question correctly, NOW, I'm going to ask you again, do you know anything about these pictures."

"What makes you think I know something about them?" Stiles asks in return.

Dean groans as he runs a hand over his face, "Some people in town said you would know."

"Ah, so you just assumed that if you came here and asked me that I would just be all gong ho and talk about it with you!" Stiles cried, hands flailing, "besides the killings stopped, so you can just leave now, thank you very much!"

Cas is now the one standing over the table, hand reaching over to touch Stiles' head, because, well he too has had enough. Cas has his fingers inches away from Stiles' forehead when the front door bursts open causing everyone to jump. Stiles' eyes shifts towards the entry way where Derek is standing, hands in tight fists and Stiles sees the lycan's green eyes tinged red. "Derek," Stiles cried out.

The next few moments happen in a blur. Derek is barging his way into the kitchen, growls reverberating from his chest. Stiles is up as well as he crowds the Alpha against the kitchen counter, hands pressed on Derek's chest. Dean has his gun pointed at the werewolf and Cas has his hands at his side, ready, just in case.

"So you do know about the killings?" Dean barks, finger reaching up to cock the gun.

Stiles' breathing catches in his throat, "Whoah, WHOAH!" he yells, voice escalating.

Cas has seen enough, his right hand comes up, eyes twitching a bit as he flicks his wrist and Stiles finds himself away from Derek and pinned up against the kitchen wall. Derek's eyes flash red, a threatening growl echoes through the room, human teeth changing into canines, claws coming forth as he rushes towards the Angel. Dean's fingers press against the trigger, the noise from the gun causes Stiles to shut his eyes as he yells the lycan's name.

"You idiots!" Stiles yells as he struggles against the force that's holding him down, "let me go right now, right now!"

Derek lets out a painful groan from the floor as he pushes himself into a sitting position. "Stiles?" he asks, voice etched with pain.

"Derek! Dude, please tell me those were just regular bullets!"

The Alpha nods as he grips his right arm which is already starting to heal, the bullet only grazing him. Stiles lets out a breathe of relief but it catches in his throat when Dean is hovering above Derek, gun cocked and aimed at Derek's heart. "Don't. Move." Dean threatens.

"You guys are making a mistake!" Stiles cries out frantic.

Cas eyes Stiles. The Angel tilts his head, his blue eyes stare into Stiles' brown ones. Stiles inhales sharply. "Dean," Cas says, voice smooth.

"What?" Dean asks, eyes flicking to the Angel for a quick second then back to Derek.

"He's telling the truth."

"What!" Dean yells as he fully looks towards the angel. Derek shifts a bit and Dean is on him again, "I mean it!" Derek orders, "Don't. Move. Or I swear the next bullet is going in your head."

Stiles breathing catches again as he begins to thrash from his position against the wall. The teen's breathing coming in fast, his heartbeat rising. "Stiles," Derek breathed, "Stiles calm down!"

The teen doesn't listen as his chest starts rising and falling rapidly. Cas released his hold on Stiles, the brunette landing on the floor with a thud. The Angel steps back alarmed, "Dean," he says, "something's wrong."

Derek growls, "You idiots," he spits out in anger, "you caused him to have a panic attack!"

"What!" Dean yells out alarmed.

"Get that gun out of my face," Derek growls as he pushes himself up from the floor. Dean wavers a bit and Derek rolls his eyes. _Fuck this shit_, is what the lycan thinks as he shoves the hunter to the floor and is bounding towards Stiles.

Dean and Cas watched with wide eyes as Derek carefully picks Stiles from the floor and into his lap. Stiles' breathing slows down and evens out, the teen's hands gripping at Derek's jacket. They lapse into silence. "Stiles," Derek breathes as he bangs his head into the wall, "you're going to be the death of me, I swear to you."

"Sorry," the teen mumbles in apology.

"So," Dean says, slowly as he lowers his gun, "I-I'm an-"

"Idiot, who should've listened," Stiles states finishing Dean's sentence as he stands up.

Dean's eyes glared, "You and Sour Wolf here would get along fantastically," Stiles says he makes his way towards the fridge, hands gripping at the handle as he throws the door open.

"I'm not a sour wolf!" Derek roars.

"How is he even a sour wolf that makes no sense at all?" Cas asks

Stiles' eyes widen as he lets out a laugh, "Oh man, I like you, you're awesome."

The Angel scrunches his eyebrows in confusion as Stiles begins pulling things from the fridge. Dean totally forgets the fact that he's in the room with a werewolf as he eyes the food that's being placed on the counter. He could just let that pass. In fact he might just let it pass, because one he hasn't eaten in hours, and two they could sit down and talk, which is the least he could do, after all it was his fault he did cause Stiles to go into a panic attack. "So," Stiles says as he shuts the fridge, "now that the drama is out of the way, I'm pretty sure we can handle this like adults and talk about this..hmm?"

Derek scowls from the floor, "I'm not talking to anyone in here."

Stiles grins, "Well darling, you're talking to me right now."

Dean laughs, "Oh man, that's great," the hunter snaps his finger then points it to Stiles, "I like you kid."

"So," Stiles says, "We're talking then I assume?"

"Yes," Dean answers as he pulls up a chair, "besides it's the least I could do, after the shit I just pulled."

Stiles just nods, "Alright, cool, I'll take that as apology then?"

"I.." Dean trails off, "Can you make me a sandwich?"

"I can," Stiles answers with a nod.

"Then yes, that was me apologizing," Dean says, and he means it too.

"Dean," Cas says as he steps forward, "Do I have to stay?"

The Alpha opens his mouth to ask the same question to Stiles but the brunette seems to be reading the wolf's mind because the brunette is pointing a knife in Derek's direction, "Yes, you're staying," the teen orders.

Dean laughs at Stiles' antics, the hunter turns his attention to the Angel. "Yes," Dean answers as he reaches over and pulls out the chair, "Sit."

The Angel sighs, "I really don't want too…"

Dean rolls his eyes, "What did I tell you man, relax."

Stiles laughs, "I tell that Derek all the time."

The Alpha who is still sitting on the floor rolls his eyes, arms crossing over his chest he lets out an angry huff. "Shut up Stilinski," he growls.

"But Dean, we should head back to Sam," Cas suggests.

"No can do, Stiles is making food and like I said I owe him."

"Dean, I, you, know my people skills are rusty and I certainly am not going to sit here watching you and a teen converse."

Dean shoos the Angel to where Derek is, "You know what, go make friends with him, you guys seem to have a lot in common."

Stiles laughs as Derek's eyes widen in protest, the wolfs green eyes glaring into Stiles. "You do," Stiles states, "your people skills are rusty too Derek."

The brunette brings two plates over and a soda for Dean and sits across the hunter. "Thanks," Dean says he takes hold of his sandwich.

"Mhmm," Stiles says.

Cas is still standing when both Dean and Stiles start eating. Dean rolls his eyes, "Cas," he says, voice gruff, "Sit down."

The Angel's eyes darken, but he lets out a huff as he marches his way over and sits down next to the werewolf. Both Supernatural beings watch as Stiles and Dean converse loudly. "This is ridiculous," Derek growls, "I'm a werewolf and I'm being ordered around by a teen."

"Hey," the Angel says, "I'm an Angel of the Lord and I'm being ordered around by human."

"The question is why?" Derek asks in a whisper, even though he already knows the answer.

The Angel eyes Dean at the kitchen table, "I'd do anything for Dean Winchester," he answers. Which is true. He has a profound bond with the hunter, and since the Angel raised Dean from perdition there has always been this gravitational pull that brought the two together, creating a friendship between Hunter and Angel.

Derek has a similar answer. He doesn't like to admit, but has grown to attached to the quirky teen, "Yeah," he breathes, "I get what you're saying because I would do anything for Stiles."

**Thoughts? Yes? No? Maybe so? Review with your thoughts please?**

**I might just continue this one. I'm not sure. If inspiration hits me, I just might. **


	2. Of Anger and Offers

**SO I said I said I might continue this, if inspiration hits me and some did but then I stopped writing. **  
><strong>But then I started again thanks to Star Wars, a much needed vacation and my kids at work of course and bunch of other things.<strong>  
><strong>This was actually sitting in my hard drive for weeks, I just couldn't make it work and I managed to make it work.<strong>

**So here we go I guess **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf nor do I own Supernatural**

"You know what line was stupid from that movie."

"What?" Dean asked as he took a bite of his sandwich

Stiles licked at his lip, "Anakin, you're breaking my heart."

Dean chocked a bit on the piece he was chewing. The hunter shook his head, fist slamming down on the table as he swallowed the piece in his mouth, "Hell yes, it was so stupid."

"But but!" Stiles yelled, "the part after where they were fighting, so awesome."

"Yes, it was all sorts of awesome."

Stiles nods, "Yeah with the lava and the jumping," Stiles then drops his sandwich and makes a swinging motion with his hands as if he was swinging a light saber "and the wooosh!"

Derek sighed from his spot on the floor as he watched Dean and Stiles converse. The two, Derek noticed has a lot in common. Stiles was a messy eater, Dean was a messy eater. They both talked with their mouths full and inhaled their food like a hoover vacuum. Not to mention the arm flailing. Oh yeah, they were like the best of friends. Derek scowled at the thought. And he was sure he emitted a growl when Dean reached over and shoved Stiles' lightly.

Cas was looking over at him at that and then back to Dean. "Uh Dean," he called out.

Dean sighed, "What Cas?"

"The werewolf just growled."

Tattle tale was the one thing that ran though Derek's mind. Dean was now looking at them and Stiles had turned his head slightly. Derek bit at his lip when Stiles looked over at him. The teen was giving him a look. Derek felt his wolf whine at the look and damn he felt bad himself. Curse the wolf being part of him. Well at his moment that is, because what the hell was Derek feeling all disappointed for. "Derek," Stiles said in a tone as if he was talking to a child.

The Alpha scowled, "I'm not a child Stiles," he all but growled. He wasn't about to give in, because after all he was a werewolf. He was an Alpha for God-freaking-sakes.

"I'm not saying you're not," Stiles huffed, "but why in the hell are you growling."

Derek crossed his arms over his chest, "Nothing," he mumbled.

Cas looks over at Derek, head tilted to side. Derek, unfortunately didn't know an Angel can also tell when someone is lying. But Cas lets is slide because Stiles is now fully facing the werewolf. "Derek," Stiles says, "you know, you can leave if you want-"

"No!" Derek cries out quickly, because there is no way in hell he is leaving Stiles alone with a hunter.

Stiles sighs, "Okay," he says, eye brows raised, "are you going to be okay?"

Derek huffs but nods as he clenches a fist_. As long as he doesn't touch you_ is what he thinks. Stiles is still looking at him waiting for an answer so he nods again and says, "I'll be fine Stiles."

Stiles leaves it at that as he turns his attention back to Dean. And like that, they both pick up where they left as if the interruption hadn't happen. Derek groans as he continues to watch the pair in front of him. Derek doesn't know how long he's been sitting there. He's pretty sure it's been an hour or two.

Within that hour Derek's pretty sure he can watch Star Wars and he'll know every part before it happened. He's all but happy when Dean and Stiles shift subjects. The two are on their, third sandwich and are now discussing music. Dean sighs and it's then that he notices the feeling of anger in the air.

The lycan's eyes shifted towards the Angel who was still sitting next to him. Cas had his hands in his laps and was staring at Dean as well. The Angel shifted again and Derek tensed when he felt the anger emitting from supernatural figure. "Hey," Derek whispered, "you need to calm down."

Cas' eyes darkened, "I am," he growled.

Derek rolled his eyes. The Angel just growled. Damn Stiles for being right because it looked like they had some things in common. Other than the fact that they were both Supernatural creatrues. "You're also lying, I'm a werewolf. I can feel and smell your anger."

"How?" the Angel asked as he turned his head facing the Alpha Wolf.

Derek sighed, "My senses are heightened."

"I don't understand."

"You're an Angel, can't you sense things?"

Cas nodded, "I can actually."

Derek placed his hands on the floor as he pushed himself up, "Look, I have a feeling these two are going to be here for a while."

"Okay and your point?" Cas said, head tilting to the side in confusion.

The Alpha sighed as he threw his eyes to the heaven, which seemed fitting for the situation he was in the room with an Angel after all. If Dean and Stiles were comfy and it looked like they were, he wasn't about to spend his day on the kitchen floor watching them talk about who was better. Metallica or AC/DC. And Derek knows the answer to that question. He wants to answer the question, which means it's his cue to leave. "My point," Derek breathed, "my point is, I'm going for a walk or something anything so I don't have to hear those two go on and on." Derek takes a deep breathe because he wants to hit himself for asking what he's about to ask. But if you look at it, Stiles did tell him to make friends with the Angel. "Would you like to come with me?" Derek asks.

Cas glanced over at the hunter and the teen, "I don't know if I should leave, is it," the Angel took in a deep breath, brow furrowing as he wracked his brain on what he wanted to say, "Is it appropriate to leave?"

"They did tell us to get to know each other," Derek pointed out.

"Yes," Cas simply says.

"So we should be okay."

Cas nodded as he stood up, "Will they be okay?"

Derek glances over the pair. Stiles is all caught up in talking to Dean to even notice that he's moved. He feels his wolf bristle because Dean is reaching over and touching Stiles again. He clenches his fist tightly before slowly uncurling his fingers. Yeah, he decides, he needs to go because he's sure that if Dean touches Stiles again he'll snap. He takes a deep breath and nods, "Yeah, your friend's a hunter, he'll be okay and besides, I'll know if something is wrong."

"How?" Cas asked as they walked out of the room

"It's complicated," Dean answers. It's not really complicated but he's not about to have a touchy feely session with an Angel. And plus he doesn't want anyone else to know, and he doesn't want to admit it himself. Because when Dean is leaning closer to Stiles again, Dean finally understands why he's all territorial.

Cas took one glance at the kitchen when they reached the front door, "Should we?"

"Stiles!" Derek yelled voice booming "I'm going out and I'm taking the Angel with me."

"Have fun!" Stiles yelled back.

"Later Cas," Dean yelled.

Cas licked his lip, "Dean?" he called out.

Dean sighed, "I'll call you if I need you. Now go."

Cas scowled, hands forming a fist. Derek rolled his eyes as he shoved him out the door. Oh yeah it looked like they had a lot in common. So maybe this shouldn't be that hard. He just needed to make it a rule, no touchy feely moments at all what so ever. Or so help him.

"You and Dean have the same relationship I have with Stiles."

"How?"

"He orders you around, you hate it, but you do it anyways."

"I-"

Derek laughed, "You threatened him, I'm sure, but regardless, you'll do anything to help him?"

"Yes," Cas answered, "I would, like I said, I would do anything for Dean."

"Humans, I tell you," Derek said as he began walking down the driveway.

The Angel stepped in besides him he followed the lycan to the Camaro. Derek slid into the driver's seat and motioned Cas to get in. Cas sighed but opened the door and slipped in. Derek started the car and reversed out of the drive way, "So," Derek said, "Angel huh?"

Cas nodded, "Yes."

"You'll forgive me if, I'm a bit apprehensive to believe that."

Cas turned to him, head tilted, "Just like Dean, you have no faith."

"I lost that when my family was taken from me," Derek whispered as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Curse him for breaking the rule already.

"I'm sorry," Cas whispered.

Derek let out a sigh as they rode in silence. Oddly, the silence is toxic or excruciating. "Why does Stiles call you a sour wolf?" Cas asked breaking the silence, "I don't understand it."

The Alpha laughed, "It's an expression, if I'm being unreasonable or like, how do I explain it, if I'm just being difficult and negative he calls me a sour wolf."

"Ah."

"Does Dean call you anything?"

Cas shrugged, "He probably has."

Silence fell over them as Derek took the path that lead to his house and it was silence again There wasn't any tension in the car it was as if both were comfortable with silence. They weren't bothered by it at all. Derek pulled up to his house. The Hale house was in the process of being rebuilt. "Where are we?" Cas asked as Derek threw open the driver's door.

"My house," Derek said as he exited the vehicle

The Angel eyed the house with a frown, "You live here?"

Derek laughed, "I'm staying with Stiles for now. My pack is helping me rebuild my house."

"Pack?"

"Yes, werewolves have packs, I'm the Alpha of the Hale Pack," Derek explained as he leaned against the hood of the Camaro, "The Alpha is the boss of the pack, the leader."

"I think I get it," Cas said as stood off to the side, "So why are we here?"

"I figured, you being an Angel and me being a werewolf, the discussion of movies and music is out of the question."

Cas eyes darken in confusion but nods anyways. Derek rolls his eyes a grin following, "So, we're both Supernatural creatures, we should just talk about that."

"Ah, well that makes sense."

Derek nodded, "And we're out here because, well, no one else comes out here so I figured we could just let loose."

"Hmm, well…"

"Unless, you got another idea?" Derek asked, "because I don't know what else to do. Stiles and Dean want us to get along."

Cas nodded, "If it's okay."

Derek shrugged, "Hey, if it isn't we'll blame it on Stiles and Dean and say they told us too."

The Angel contemplated the idea but nodded as a smile formed on his lips. "Okay, sure."

Derek lips at his lips, "So," he says trailing off, "I'm actually curious to see what powers you hold?"

Cas doesn't answer, well verbally anways he just simply flicks his wrist and Derek lets out a yelp as he flies through the air and feels himself hitting a tree. He groans at the impact and falls to the floor with a thump. Cas just watches with interest as Derek picks himself up, "You know," he breaths, "You could warn a person!"

"My apologies," Cas says.

Derek shakes his head and laughs. Yeah, no problem, he thinks, being friends with Cas is no problem.

Cas is making a fist, "Should I go again?" he asks.

Derek laughs, "You're lucky I heal quickly," he answers.

The Angel tilts his head to the side, "You can heal yourself?"

Derek nods, "Yes."

"Ah."

Derek rolls his eyes as he reaches both arms up and stretches them,"Go again," is what he says.

Cas nods and Derek is speaking again, "I'm coming at you this time though?"

"I can stop you," Cas says with confidence.

"Try me," Derek says as he charges at the Angel.

**Thoughts? Yes? No? Leave a review? Please?  
><strong>

**I still have my writing which I still will share**

**agentdouble0. tumblr. com**

**spaced out because you can't post links, but I do continue to update it will be posted there first and any crazy ideas I have will be posted there. **

**On that note, GUYS!**

**Supernatural!**

**I all about flipped out with Dean and him seeing Cas and him saying what he said and AHHH! asadfghjkl  
>Can they just show that episode like NOW! <strong>


End file.
